The present invention relates to support clips for use in supporting electrical fixtures, such as duplex receptacles, in a junction box of the type having a generally cup shaped cover.
When it is desired to dispose one or more duplex outlet receptacles in the cover of a standard junction box, the only means provided for supporting the receptacles, are single screws which pass through holes in the center of the box cover, and into a threaded opening in the center of each receptacle. A problem with this mounting arrangement is that the receptacle tends to pivot about the mounting screw every time an electrical plug is inserted into one of the outlets. Not only does this make it somewhat difficult to quickly insert the plug tightly into the outlet, but after repeated insertions, the receptacle works loose, and may break unless the mounting screw is retightened. Up until now, no simple solution to this problem has been devised.